1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for offering relevant services to users without requiring them to carry out elaborate actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illustratively, there exist so-called interaction apparatuses capable of performing diverse processes through interaction with users. The interaction apparatus typically accepts users' actions such as speeches and gestures as interaction signals and executes processes corresponding to these interaction signals. In this manner, the interaction apparatus may recommend TV programs, change channels, and perform other actions for the users' sake in response to their actions.
In the description that follows, the users who stay near the interaction apparatus will be referred to as targets. Likewise the person who operates (or is willing to operate) the interaction apparatus will be called the operator where appropriate.
There exist techniques for identifying gestures of people based on their images picked up by an image sensor, thereby estimating their actions and intentions (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-242759).
There have also been proposed interface devices that identify persons and recognize their gestures so as to control the equipment (e.g., see International Publication WO 2003/025859 Pamphlet).